stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Degree of Liberty
Degree of Liberty is the fifth episode of the third season. Tagline After winning the hussade tournament, and her crew are free once again. Brianna Reiss leads a fleet whose objective is to capture the planet on which they are, while taking precautions against killing the prisoners. Summary Act One The Kzintis have announced that they have freed the prisoners of war from the prison camp. Because of this, Brianna flies off to take their delivery, thinking that they could easily capture the planet with four ships. To cover the fleet's backs, Brianna orders the to fly at their backs. However, she refrains from ambushing the enemy flagship for fear of stalling the peace talks. After contacting the Count of the Iron Fang, they change course for Lyra. Also, the computer revealed to the competitors of the Imperial Science Fair Tournament the composition of the jury for the final round. Act Two Upon arriving over Lyra, Dhiemm is beamed down to the surface of the planet. However, Brianna serves as a distraction to the Hydran diplomats that are stationed there. The people in the room began musing about different proposals: the Kzintis being granted a fraction of Mirak Star League territory, as well as handing over Starbase 148 over to the Tzenkethi. However, Brianna slams the door open, telling everyone in the room that SB148 is going to remain under Lyran hands. They would also talk about the relief efforts for the belligerents to recover from the war. Act Three In the main ballroom of the imperial palace, the ISFT is about to begin, with the contestants setting up their stalls and even one of the Romulan teams asking the aedile for aid to install the schematics of the antimatter pod. As soon as the competition begins, Zetra makes the turnaround of the competitors' stalls. However, S'arah gets a long talk about swimming with the exhibitor whose subject was related to swimming suits, even discussing a particular Romulan swimmer. However, in the end, the judges of the competition are retiring into their quarters to discuss the entire state of affairs of the competition. Act Four When the jury returns, along with the aedile who organized the competition, they announce the winners after a contest so close that a coin toss was necessary to decide a winner. They all represent the Iron Fang County. However, a few minutes later, the King-Emperor of the Lyran Star Empire announces the signing of the Treaty of Lyra, ending centuries of conflict between the Lyrans and the Kzintis. He is followed by Dhiemm and, after the treaty is formally signed, the contestants eat a steak before they go out to pray for the night, in preparation for their dubbing the next day. Act Five Dhiemm then proceeds to contact the Romulan Senate about the formal signature of the treaty with the different belligerents. Once Dhiemm is done contacting the Senate, Annika orders to return to Starbase 148. Upon returning to Starbase 148, Brianna makes herself at home again, only to be hailed by the Galae'Enriov Belisarus, Taris. She informs Brianna that, due to the recklessness of her actions at Starbase 148, she is demoted to arrain. She then learns that she is in the Lyran Starfleet Intelligence in an effort of openness. Meanwhile, the Lyran Clan Elders promote Dhiemm to the same rank. External link *Degree of Liberty on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes